


Food Is For The Weak

by Nulli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Love You, I tried?, The Squip - Freeform, platonic, reader - Freeform, take care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulli/pseuds/Nulli
Summary: You don’t want to eat, but Squip says otherwise.





	Food Is For The Weak

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough of these on here, I want to contribute. . . so here it is? 
> 
> I saw a post on Tumblr and decided to help. I already sent it to the person and they like it! This is for the people who are struggling with this, or just wanted to read something. 
> 
> Sorry in advance for it being a bit short.

Sometimes you feel like you are useless and utterly weak. It was a simple task to most people,to just eat food when you’re hungry. How hard was doing that simple thing? But you? Anything like that was a challenge. A challenge that you are facing with your companion, SQUIP.

Here you were in the lunchroom, picking aimlessly at your food from home. You were hungry, but you didn’t feel like eating anything at the moment. Which may be bad. . but you could just eat at home right?

 **“No. You have to eat right now Y/N. If you don’t your energy won’t be replenished. Which will cause your body to not be able to function properly.”** You almost forgot that he was sitting across from you.

“Do I have to?” You whined.

He rolled his eyes at you. **“We both know that you probably won’t be eating a lot of food when you come back home. Better you start eating so you can get used to this.”**

He had a point, the only way to get better was to eat. You picked up a small amount of food and took a bite.

 **“See it wasn’t that hard, Now was it? Now keep going. I know you can do more than what I’ve been seeing.”** He smiled warmly. 

So. . you kept going and did the same process. You still had half of your food left, but SQUIP deemed it okay. **“It’s a work in progress.”**

You might not be able to do simple things like everyone else. But, someday you’ll be able to do something as easy for this. Now taking a shower was a whole other thing. You’ll deal with that later though.

 


End file.
